Celeste
by PikaChwan
Summary: Kagami está celoso de Aomine, se enteró de su pasado con Kuroko y le resulta muy difícil confiar en el, pero sin embargo no se puede resistir a el, ¿Será capaz Kagami de superarlo?.- [LEMOOON ]
1. Indecente

Los personajes y la historia de Kuroko no Basuke, no me pertenecen, son de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Éste fanfic nació por que yo amo a** Kagami**, fin del comunicado.

**Advertencia: **La historia se tornará un poco _caliente_ con el tiempo ;)

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**"Indecente"**

-Kagami-kun

-Kuroko...

-Kagami-kun, eres un tonto.

-¿Por qué fue eso?.- dijo el pelirojo en un tono que parecía bastante molesto.

-Pero no creo que harías algo imprudente sin razón, ¿Pasó algo?- pregunto el peliceleste.

-Jugué con Aomine, entonces el dijo que solía ser tu "Luz". Me pareció que ustedes no eran compañeros _normales_ en la secundaria ¿Que les pasó?.

-¿Estás celoso, Kagami-kun?- Pregunto directamente el 11 de Seirin.

-Pero ¿QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?, e-eres demasiado indecente Kuroko.- refunfuño el más alto.

-Pues, eso es lo que parece, en tu cara parece.- Dijo Tetsuya señalando la cara de Kagami en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué?, e-etto, mm, p-pues, sólo quiero saber.- contestó nervioso el pelirojo llevando su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza para rascarla.

-Pues, mmm, ¿Qué sucedió?, tantas cosas Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun solía ser mi luz, en muchos sentidos, jugábamos muy bien al Basket, hasta que el decidió que el único contrincante para el, era el mismo, desde entonces, cambió todo entre nosotros.- Argumento Kuroko a su actual Luz.

-¿Q-que es todo?- pregunto inocente a su sombra.

-Pues todo Kagami-kun, ¿acaso eres tonto?.

-¡NO ME DIGAS TONTO!, sólo no entiendo muy bien a que te refieres. ¿Todo, así como nosotros?- pregunto una vez más al peliceleste.

-Si, todo. Yo era la sombra de Aomine-kun, en muchos sentidos. Pasaron muchas cosas, hasta que me alejé de el y vine aquí.- Dijo el peliceleste mientras se acercaba sutilmente al pelirrojo.

-O-o-oe, entonces tu... Y el...- Intentaba decir Kagami.

-Si Kagami-kun, eso exactamente. Pero no más, el hace parte de mi pasado, no debes ponerte celoso.- Anunció el 11 de Seirin que estaba ya más cerca del pelirrojo.

-Oe, Kuroko, estamos en la escuela, cálmate.- dijo a su sombra el más alto, apartándolo de el.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun, a veces sueles ser irresistible.- Dijo el fantasma de Seirin a su luz, mirándolo con ternura.

-¿POR QUE ERES TAN VULGAR?, YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS.- refuto el pelirrojo.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas- Argumentó el peliceleste dejando callado al más alto.

Kagami se sonrojo y sólo fue capaz de caminar adelante del fantasma de Seirin.

-Oe, Kuroko- dijo a su sombra.

-¿Sí, Kagami-kun?- contesto el más pequeño.

-Vamos a vencer a Aomine, ¿Cierto?- Anunció el más alto estirando su puño hacia el fantasma de Seirin.

-Si- contesto a su luz, desconcertado, estiró su brazo para sellar el aparente trato con Kagami.

Llegando a la práctica de Basket, Kagami está un poco desesperado, se sintió tentado por lo que había pasado hace un rato con Kuroko, tenías ganas de besarle y tocarle por todos lados, pero Kuroko, como siempre, parece no responder a ninguna señal, entonces el pelirrojo encerro a Kuroko con las dos manos a lado y lado de la cabeza del más pequeño, lo miro con deseo y dijo:

-No te aproveches de mi Kuroko, soy demasiado débil contigo y- y-

-Cállate, Kagami-kun.- dijo el peliceleste dándole un beso.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que sus labios estaban secuestrados por el 11 de Seirin, sin poder zafarse, Kuroko lo encerró dentro de se propio juego y se dejo llevar por el momento. A lo lejos se oían las pelotas repicar y los zapatos rechinar y Kagami se desconcentró y dijo cortando el beso:

-Es hora de regresar, Kuroko, éstas cuentas las arreglamos luego.-

-Está bien, Kagami-kun.- dijo a su luz mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Oe, pero no te pongas triste, debemos regresar antes de que la entrenadora se ponga furiosa.- dijo a su sombra agarrándole el mentón y posando sus rudos labios en los delicados del fantasma.

-Kagami-kun, a veces sueles ser muy dulce.- dijo sonriente el 11 de Seirin.

-¡DEJA DE SER TAN INDECENTE!- dijo enojado Kagami caminado delante de su sombre hacia el gimnasio.


	2. Bésame

**Capítulo II**

**"Bésame"**

_-Todos los de la Generación de los Milagros, son unos estúpidos.-_ Pensó Kagami mientras estaba en su habitación.- ¿Cómo es posible que Kuroko tenga un pasado así con el IDIOTA de Aomine?, es imposible, deben haber mejores, bueno eso creo. Ojalá Kuroko entendiera esto, no sé que es, pero debería.- se seguía diciendo a si mismo el pelirrojo, estaba demasiado confundido por el pasado de Kuroko y no tenía idea de como reaccionar, entonces decidió salir a jugar Basket en el parque más cercano.

Caminando hacía el parque Kagami se encuentra con un retrato poco agradable y se acerca poco a poco para poder ver bien lo que tiene ante sus ojos.

-Aomine-kun, lo siento pero yo...- decía el peliceleste.

-Tetsu, ¿Qué hice mal?, yo aún siento eso.- Dijo el moreno estirando su brazo para chocar su puño con su antigua sombra.

-Lo siento Aoime-kun, yo ya no me divierto jugando al _Basket_ contigo, ni _estando_ contigo-. Dijo el peliceleste a su antigua luz.

-T-Tetsu, ¿Hice algo mal?... Y-yo lo siento.-Se disculpo el más alto.

-Tu cambiaste mucho Aoime-kun, me hiciste mucho daño y... No quiero volverme a sentir así, ahora tengo la oportunidad, con alguien más de estar mejor y...- Decía el peliceleste

-Fue Kagami, ¿Cierto?, por culpa de Kagami te perdí, ¿No es así?- Dijo el más alto mientras agachaba la cabeza para que el _11 de Seirin_ no viera sus ojos encharcándose.

-No Aomine-kun, el no fue, fuiste tu. Tu te encargaste de acabar todo, y de que tu luz se apagara y sólo hubiera sombras.- Argumento el peliceleste mirando fijamente al _5 de Touhou_.

-Entiéndeme Tetsu, yo-yo, aún... Su luz, nunca será como la mía y se apocará más rápido, dame otra oportunidad, prome...- se disculpaba y excusaba Aomine.

-No. Lo siento, pero no puedo darte ninguna oportunidad, yo... Ya tengo una luz y me gusta mi luz.- Afirmo el más bajo muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Y-y que pasa ¿si se opaca y sucede lo mismo y se va?- insitió el _5 de Touhou._

Kuroko se quedó perplejo ante la posibilidad de que esto que Aomine había dicho, pudiera ser cierto, sin embargo en medio del silencio:

-Oeee, **Aho**mine, ¿_One vs One_?- Dijo Kagami, rompiendo el silencio que rodeaba a los ex jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros.

-¡Kagami-kun!- dijo el peliceleste sorprendido al ver a su actual Luz

-Hahaha, **Baka**gami, hasta que apareces, me preguntaba ¿Si aquí está Tesu, donde estará su _asquerosa_ Luz?- dijo el moreno mirando fríamente al _10 de Seirin_.

-¿Qué?, haha, no me hagas reir, ¿Ya me extrañabas?, Oeee, Kuroko donde habías estado todo el día, no me digas que con este idiota.- dijo Kagami mirando a su sombra.

-Aquí con Aomine-kun.- Dijo el peliceleste mirando fijamente al _10 de Seirin_.

Kagami apartó la mirada y le lanzó el balón al peliazul insinuándole que comiencen a jugar, mientras Kuroko se sienta en la banca y mira detalladamente.

_-¿Estaré equivocándome con Kagami-kun?, pero prometí que venceríamos juntos a Aomine-kun, y-yo, estoy muy_ confundido.- pensó el peliceleste mientras observaba a su actual y antigua luz jugar.

Con Kuroko confundido y Kagami celoso, Aomine se había salido con la suya. Aomine miraba con recelo a Kagami, mientras jugaban se daban bruscas estropeaduras, la falta de arbitro hacía que jugaran con todo su poder y fuerza. Aomine enviste a Kagami y el _10 de Seirin _cae al piso.

-¡KAGAMI-KUN!- grita Kuroko desde la banca.-¿Estás bien?.

-No es nada.- Contesta el pelirrojo a su Sombra.

Kagami mira fríamente a Aomine y se levanta para seguir jugando, el _5 de Touhou_ es demasiado rápido y El Tigre apenas lo puede notar, Aomine se safa de Kagami en menos de lo que puede notar y clava el balón en la canasta.

-Mira como brilla tu luz Testsu.- Dijo el peliazul mirando hacia las bancas.

El pelirrojo se quedó atónito al ver la cara de confusión de Kuroko, el sabía, dentro de el, que algo andaba mal, con ambos. Entonces el _10 de Seirin _agacho la cabeza en la cancha y tomo su balón, miro hacía las bancas y camino recto hacía la salida del parque hasta que el peliceleste lo perdió de vista.

-¿Qué pasa Tetsu?, te diste cuenta, ¿cierto?- dijo Daiki tocando la cabeza del Tetsuya.

-Aomine-kun, yo ya no te quiero a ti.- dijo cortante el peliceleste

El _5 de Touhou_ se quedó perplejo ante la respuesta del más bajo, el esperaba otra reacción o quizás otra respuesta, pero sin embargo su tarea estaba completa, había hecho pelear a las **_Estrellas de Seirin_**, por su culpa. Kuroko se levantó de la banca y miro fijamente a Daiki.

-Es simple Aomine-kun.-

-¿Qué cosa Tetsu?-

-Ya tu _Basket_ no me gusta, no te quiero ahora quiero jugar con Kagami y estar con el, espero que lo puedas entender, lo siento, pero este es mi _Basket_.

Daiki quedó boquiabierto con la respuesta de Tetsuya, sin embargo su personalidad fuerte y su carácter rudo no le dejaron quedarse callado.

-Hahaha, Tetsu, tu y tu luz, caerán ante mi en el próximo partido.- dijo caminando hacia la salida del parque, te deseo suerte.-Daiki le da la espalda a Kuroko asumiendo que ya no lo tendría más para el._-Estúpido Kagami-_ se refutó a si mismo mientras salía del parque.

Kuroko se quedo mirando a Aomine hasta que lo perdió de vista y volvió a sentarse en la banca a pensar un poco más en lo que su actual Luz representaba para el.

El _10 de Seirin_ estaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y tomo las más grande y la metió en la cerradura giró la manilla de la puerta y entró. Dejo sus pertenencias al lado de la la entrada y se quitó los zapatos.- Juff, es hora de una ducha.- dijo en voz alta como si se anunciara ante alguien, entró al baño se quito la camiseta y _*Dinnnng-dooooonnn*_, sonó el timbré.- _**ARG, quién puede ser a esta hora, como se atreve a interrumpir mi baño, estúpido Aomine**_- rezongaba el pelirrojo mientras se dirija a atender la puerta, giro de nuevo la manilla para abrirla.

-¿Kuroko?.

-Kagami-kun, bésame.


	3. No perderemos, Kuroko

**Advertencia: LEEEEEEEMOOOOOON.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**"No perderemos, Kuroko."**

-¿Kuroko?.

-Kagami-kun, bésame.

El _10 de Seirin_ detiene al _Fantasma_ a tiempo antes de que le secuestre los labios una vez más.

-¿Crees que venir a esta hora está bien Kuroko?, has retrasado mi baño, ¿Quién te crees?.- Dijo Kagami con rabia a su **Sombra**.

-Kagami-kun, ¿Me dejarás entrar?.-dijo el _11 de Seirin_ mirando hacía dentro del apartamento de su **Luz**.

-No, no lo haré, ¿Que quieres?.- Dijo cortante el pelirrojo mientras miraba con frialdad a su **Sombra**.

-K-Kagami-kun, lo siento.- habló el más _pequeño_ mirando hacía el piso.

-Sentir, ¿Sentir, qué?, Kuroko, no estoy de ani-

-Lamento haber dudado de ti, lo siento Kagami-kun, eres y serás mi **Luz**, por que así lo quiero.

-¡KUROKO!.- resopló el pelirrojo tomando al más pequeño por el brazo y metiendolo dentro de su apartamento, tiró la puerta y tomó al **Fantasma de Seirin**, lo miró fijamente y dijo -Escúchame bien Kuroko, no te aprovecharás de mi, nadie lo hará con nadie, estamos juntos en esto y no permitiré que tu pasado interfiera en esto, ¿Entiendes?.

-K-kagami-kun, lo siento.- mujía el _pequeño_ mientras era cargado por el más alto.

-¡Ya basta de lamentarte Kuroko!.

-Kagami-kun, no, y-yo dude de ti y.-

-Y nada, estúpido.

-Kagami-ku...n- susurró el pequeño mientras el _10 de Seirin_ lo acercaba.-E-eres irresistible, sobr-bretodo cuando te enojas.- le anunció el peliceleste haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara, de pronto a Tetsuya se le salió una sonrisa y Taiga dejo escapar otra.

-Estúpido Kuroko, mira como me pones.-

-Kagami-kun, lo siento.-

-¡Qué no te disculpes, TONTO!.

-Lo siento.-

El pelirrojo lo miró, como quién lo acusa de un crimen y luego se rió

-Hahaha, definitivamente, tú, no tienes remedio Kuroko, me bañaré, espérame aquí.- Anunció el _10 de Seirin_ mientras caminaba con cautela a la ducha.

Kuroko estaba un poco inquieto, quería acompañar a su **Luz** a darse un baño y no precisamente para frotarle la espalda, Tetsuya se levantó de donde Taiga le había ordenado que se quedara, rompiendo la regla, caminó hacia el baño del pelirrojo y miro caudalosamente por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.-K-Kagami-kun es tan irresistible.- pensó el peliceleste mientras abría despacio la puerta corrediza del baño de Taiga, sigilosamente entra en el baño de su **Luz** y las cortinas de su ducha están completamente abiertas, Tetsuya podía ver a Taiga en todo su esplendor, las gotas de agua caliente cayendo por la ancha espalda de Kagami, se deslizaban hasta su bien formado trasero y bajaban por sus piernas hasta llegar al desagüe, el peliceleste estaba atónito y boquiabierto mirando a su **Luz**, aprovechándose de que su presencia era casi nula se quito la ropa y se acerco al _10 de Seirin_, y puso su mano sobre la trabajada espalda de su **Luz**.

-¿P-pero qué...?-dijo asustado el pelirrojo al notar que su sombra le tocaba suavemente.- K-Kuroko, vuelve a al asiento.

-No.

-¿QUE?, ¿Por qué?, no hagas que pierda la cabeza Kuroko.

-Eso, Kagami-kun, es precisamente lo que quiero.

-¿Pero que estás loco Kuroko?, vuelve al asiento.

-No-

-¿Q-qué es lo que quieres, ah?

-A ti, Kagami-kun.

-¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ERES TAN VULGARR? Te he dicho que vuelvas a tu asiento, no me hagas usar la fuerza Kuroko.

-Sólo lograras que...

-¿Que, qué? Kurkoko.- Dijo Taiga acercándose a su **Sombra**

-Q-q-qu.- balbuceo el peliceleste.

-Te voy a follar, Kuroko.

-K-Kagami-kun, eres irresistible.- Dijo el más bajo mientras jadeaba por el calor de la ducha.

Taiga se acerco a su sombra y le dio un apretón, lo miró para grabarlo en su memoria, tal y como estaba, sudado, deseoso, caliente y sólo para el, ahí fue cuando le besó. El beso era demasiado suave, trataba de ahogar todas las asperezas que las **Estrellas de Seirin** habían tenido a causa de _Aomine_, entonces, Kagami le mordió el labio a Kuroko con fuerza, Kuroko dio un respingo y gimió, le gustaban los mordiscos. El pelirojo tomo a su **Sombra** por los brazos y le puso las muñecas contra la pared de la ducha, el agua caliente corría por la espalda del más grande, calentandolo aún más, al encerrar a Kuroko lo besó nuevamente, en su mente trazó un mapa para llegar a donde quería, comenzó en la oreja, le daba suaves mordisquitos en el lóbulo a el peliceleste mientras este gemía a diestra y siniestra, Kagami sabía que la oreja era el punto débil de su **Sombra**, entonces provocó lo que quería, pero el **Fantasma de Seirin** deicidio actuar, como pudo se safo de su **Luz** y le tomo el rostro y le beso en la boca, luego bajo a su cuello y se acerco al pelirojo, sintiendo el rose de su pene con el de Taiga, eso le excito al pelirrojo y agarro por las caderas al más pequeño, pero Kuroko quería tener el control, sólo por esta vez y dio vuelta a la situación y encerró a Kagami una vez más en su propio juego.

-Kagami-kun, esta vez, yo lo haré.

-K-Kuroko...

-Shh, Kagami-kun.- dijo el peliceleste poniendo el dedo indice sobre la boca del más alto.

El **Fantasma de Seirin** tomo a su Luz por el cuello y siguió besándole, se abalanzo a su cuello y comenzó a darle más y más besos, erizando la piel del pelirrojo, mientras sus erecciones se rozaban, el _11 de Seirin _iba bajando lentamente hacía el abdomen de su **Luz**, se fue arrodillando lentamente dando suaves mordiscos, pellizcando y apretando cada parte del pelirrojo que tocaba. El peliceleste miro hacia el rostro de su **Luz**, tomo con las dos manos el pene de Taiga y pasaba lentamente su lengua por la punta, el pelirrojo se retorcía, gemía y refunfuñaba de placer que le producía su **Sombra**, abrió los ojos por un momento y miró hacia abajo y vio los dos grandes ojos de Tetsuya mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa ladeada que no inspiraba ternura si no lujuria, Kagami se excito tanto al ver esa imagen, que no pudo resistir derramarse en la boca de Kuroko.

-Kagami-kun, tu sabes increíble.

-Kuroko, te voy a follar.

-No, Kagami-kun, esta ves, es mi turno.

-NO, no lo será, será nuestro turno.- Rugió el **Tigre** mientras tomaba a su presa y lo cargo con fuerza, Tetsuya se resistía, pues quería mandar esta vez, al ver que Kagami se excitaba mientras más se resistía, continuaba con la _"Resistencia"_ y negaba varias veces dejarse de Taiga. Entonce el **Tigre** lo puso contra la pared de la ducha caliente y tomó las muñecas nuevamente, y se introdujo en Tetsu, de pie, en su propia ducha, daba suaves estocadas en la retaguardia de su **Sombra**, una y otra vez y cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo, el peliceleste gritaba de placer hasta que recordó, que le gustaba a su Luz, entonces le abrazo al rededor del cuello y gemía suavemente en el oído del **Tigre**, Kagami aumentaba más y más el ritmo de su vaiben.

-Más, Kagami-kun, más por favor.-

-Ah, es que te está gustanto, ¿así?- dijo mientras disminuia el ritmo del vaiben.- O ¿así?.- dijo una vez más aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas, cada vez eran más rapidas y Kuroko se retorcia en el pecho de su Luz, con las manos secuestradas una vez más en la pared de la ducha, Kagami al ver tan maravilloso retraso aumentó más y más las estocadas, y Kuroko fue el primero en venirse, en la pelvis de su Luz, sin embargo Taiga podia resistir un poco más y Kuroko se le acerco como pudo y chupó la lengua de su **Luz**.

-Kagami-kun, en mi boca.

-K-kuroko, no aguanto más.-

Entonces el Tigre salio de su **Sombra** y kuroko le recibió con la boca, masturbando rápidamente a su **Luz**, Taiga se derramaba en la cara del peliceleste, una vez más miro hacia abajo inconciente de placer y miró a su sombra, lleno de su propio fluido, lo levanto y le abrazó. Estaba casi inconsciente, en un éxtasis que ni el mismo podía describir, entonces, cuando volvió en si, lo tuvo todo claro.

-Kuroko, te amo.

-¡K-Kagami-kun!

-Si, no lo soporto más, estoy cansado y celoso de _Aomine_ y su constante coqueteo. Pero el punto es, Kuroko... Tu...

-Si Kagami-kun, yo te amo. _Aomine_, una vez más te digo, es parte de mi pasado. Tu eres mi presente.

-¿E-enserio? K-Kuroko y-yo.

-No digas nada, que y-yo te quiero conmigo, más.

-¿Más?

-Kagami-kun, te quiero más cerca, todo el tiempo.

-Kuroko, ven.

El tigre y su presa se dejaron llevar una vez más por el deseo en la ducha del apartamento de Kagami.

Ambos, ya cansados de la faena sexual de casi tres horas, se acercaron a la cama, y ambos calientes y mojados, se acostaron en la cama fría de Taiga. Al parecer el sólo tocarse producía miles y miles de sensaciones en las **Estrellas de Seirin**, llegaron a ser las cuatro de la mañana y aún continuaban, Kuroko logro entrar en el pelirrojo y tomo el control por un momento, pero la fuerza de Kagami, evitaba eso.

Ya cansados y sin fuerzas, _la luz y la sombra de Seirin_ se acurrucaron en la cama de Kagami dispuestos a dormir uno al lado del otro, abrazados como si nunca se fuesen a separar.

-Kuroko, te amo.- dijo el pelirrojo

-Kagami-kun, yo a ti.- respondió el peliceleste con una sonrisa, mientras se quedaba dormido.

El _10 de Seirin_ veía fijamente a su sombra mientras le sobaba el cabello.

-_**No perderemos, Kuroko, nunca más.**_

_***FIN***_

* * *

_****_Bueno, este es mi primer fic terminado de **Kuroko no Basuke**, me enantaaaa xD

Me encanta este triángulo amoroso entre **Kuroko**,** Kagami **y** Aomine**,

creo que escribiré algo de los tres, algún día o.o.

Espero que también les guste, es el último capítulo.

También espero que me den Reviews y así.

**_Gracias por leeeeer~_**


End file.
